marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
The Phil Donahue Show
|studio = Avco Program Sales Multimedia Entertainment |network = |airdates = November 6, 1967 (Premiere) September 13, 1996 (Finale) |episodes = 5,515 |starring = |related = The Oprah Winfrey Show }} The Phil Donahue Show is an American television daytime talk show hosted by Phil Donahue that ran from 1967 to 1996 on national television. It was pushing the envelope by discussing divisive health and social topics such as abortion, consumer protection, civil rights and war issues, which were previously considered taboo.Donahue on IMDb History Starting in the 70s, Peggy would watch it frequently alongside The Oprah Winfrey Show until the late 80s. While it was one of her favorite shows to watch on TV, Al had a strong distaste for it, practicing quick draws in front of the TV with his new gun while it was on and dreaming of feeding Phil to the lizard people.But I Didn't Shoot the DeputyNightmare on Al's Street In 1974, Donahue relocated the show's home base from Dayton, Ohio to Chicago, Illinois where the show's popularity began to increase, becoming a national phenomenon in the process.The Phil Donahue Show on Wikipedia That same year, while in the car Peggy mentions to Al that Phil Donahue said that if a father ignores his daughter, she could develop an abnormal craving for male attention, referring to Kelly, to which Al replies that Phil is full of crap.[[Episode:Requiem for a Chevyweight (Part 1)|''Requiem for a Chevyweight (Part 1)]] In 1987, Peggy asks Al to buy her a VCR so she can watch Oprah and tape Phil (not the other way round like Al suggests) because they are on at the same time. Instead of buying her one, he makes her get a job to earn it. On her first day, she overhears two women talking about Phil and Oprah, mentioning that he is doing a show on "Male Potency: A Thing of the Past". When she asks her superior if she could work in the TV department, he tells her that they prefer to put men in the TV department because women waste a lot of time watching Oprah and Phil. Peggy eventually quits her job because she misses Phil and her life at home so Al gives in and gets her a VCR so she does not miss Phil when she goes shopping.Peggy Sue Got Work'' When the Bundys go on vacation that same year and a maniac tries to kill them, Peggy advises him to remember "Don't kill, watch Phil!" when he gets a killing urge, which he dismisses, saying he hates Phil. Peggy remarks "You are sick."Poppy's by the Tree (Part 2) A year later on Valentine's Day, when Peggy asks Al to tell her he loves her, he asks her if she got that idea from Phil, implying that she often gets gets her unusual ideas from TV.Peggy Loves Al, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah However, soon after that Peggy seemed to have fully switched over to Oprah as Phil was not mentioned again. References Category:TV shows Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2